


Touch

by Bobateaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Poes a friendly guy, Post TLJ, Pre TROS, Pre-Relationship, Rey Needs A Hug, Touchy Poe, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateaz/pseuds/Bobateaz
Summary: Rey had never really been touched before. That changed when she met Poe Dameron. Her opinions on touching also began to change. It normally scared her...until one day it didn’t.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Touch

Rey was not a touchy person. She never was and she was never going to be, she decided. After growing up touch starved on Jakku, she figured it only made sense. She never had the joys of snuggling her family, or receiving kisses or hugs or even things as basic as hand holding. Which is why these types of things scared her. 

Especially when Poe Dameron was the person at fault. 

The first time they had ever interacted, he had stuck his hand out in a good attempt to be friendly. She didn’t want to offend the kind man, so she shook it. His hand lingered with hers longer than she had expected. 

When he pulled away, she felt an odd feeling of wishing he hadn’t. 

... 

One of the first times Poe had touched her was when there was a meeting on the Falcon. It was about the future of the resistance and everybody was scattered around whereever they could just so they could hear Leia speak. Rey found herself nearing the back of the crowd. For some reason the amount of people made her feel anxious. 

She leaned against a wall of the falcon, her attention was dead set on Leia until she felt someone come stand beside her.

It was Commander Poe Dameron, and he was too close for comfort. His leg and shoulder were touching hers, and she wanted so badly to scoot away, but she felt that was unkind, especially since she wanted to become closer with him. Moving away would probably halt any progress in their friendship.

So instead, she refocused on the general ahead, who was explaining the different plans she had come up with. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Poe doing the same. 

It wasn’t until after Leia was done speaking that Poe had turned his attention to Rey. He only smiled at her and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder... then he was off.

Rey was baffled that he was so easygoing with his contact. Human touch seemed like nothing to him—it seemed to come natural. 

Her gaze followed the back of his curly dark brown hair as he walked over to Leia.

...

The next time he touched her was when they had gotten to their new base on Ajan Kloss. Everyone had plenty of work to do; lots of lifting and moving and building. That first month of settling there was... to put it lightly... hell. 

But Rey wasn’t that bothered by it though. It reminded her of the days on Jakku. She was always hunting and scavenging and moving in general. She always tried to be doing something to mask the fact that she was lonely and tired on Jakku. But now that she was off that stupid planet and near people whom she cared about, she barely had time for herself or them.

Leia had noticed this—or felt it—and said that there was going to be a tiny celebration... a small feast. 

Every member of the resistance gathered around makeshift tables and enjoyed the amount of food. This was more food than she had ever seen. Rey wasn’t sure where all of it came from, but she was sure that she was happy.

She sat alone at the end of one of the tables, she had saved a spot for Finn, Rose and she would be lying if she didn’t say Poe as well.

The charming pilot was the first to sit. There were plenty of spots around, but he chose the one right beside her. She wasn’t mad about it, but she didn’t understand it either. They were knee-to-knee. He flashed her a smile as he put his plate down, and she could only smile back.

Soon Finn and Rose joined them at the spots across. They were smiley and giddy and Rey had a hunch on why that was. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling much better, Rose.” Rey said, and gave a small smile to the girl across from her.

Rey hadn’t had many chances to get to know her, but she was hoping that was about to change—especially if her and Finn were... dating. Rey wanted to be close to anyone who was close to her best friend. The thought of Poe entered her mind... but she pushed it away.

Rose smiled back. “Thank you,” she glanced over to Finn. “I couldn’t have done it without him though.”

A slight blush appeared on Finn’s cheeks and he smiled. “You recovered on your own... I was just there to bring you food and drinks and my amazing company.”

They all laughed, and Rey felt Poes knee bump into hers. She shifted away slightly—a reflex—and he took notice in that. His face had instant regret and worry written on it, as if now he could break her with one touch.

“I’m sorry.” Poe said quickly, scooting away from her a little. 

Rey softened, and put a hand on his shoulder. “No, don’t be sorry. It’s just... I’m not quite used to... I don’t react well to...” She couldn’t find the right thing to say. 

Poe just nodded. “I get it. I should’ve recognized that.” He smiled playfully at her. “Forgive me?”

A wide smile appeared on her face. “Of course! And stop being sorry Dameron.”

That earned a small chuckle. “So you’re calling me by my last name now?”

Rey just nodded, a small smirk on her face. “Yes... if that’s fine with you.” 

He nodded. “It’s cool... Jedi.”

Finn and Rose exchanged looks and smiled at the pair in front of them.

...

The next time Poe had touched her made Rey cringe every time she thought about it. 

It was a hot day on Ajan Kloss, hotter than usual. The air was warm and even breathing it in stung a little.

But that didn’t stop Rey from training with Leia though. She ran through the forest for hours on end practicing with her lightsaber. By the time she was finished, it was nighttime and she was as sweaty as a pig.

Leia had left hours ago—said she had general stuff to do—but Rey decided to stay and train... which she was regretting now. 

Her clothes were soaking with sweat and her vision from was blurry from dehydration while she walked back to the camp. She hadn’t eaten or drank anything for hours and her head was buzzing.

She was about 10 or more steps away from the main camp before she felt herself walk on a tree stump wrong. This caused her to fall on her stomach and land hard on the dirty ground.

She groaned in pain and almost decided to just lay there and pass our until she heard footsteps. 

“Rey?” It was Poe. Of course it was. “What happened?”

He knelt down and lifted her up by her hip and shoulder. She was too tired to even think much of it. Instead she grabbed his hand when she got enough balance.

“I fell... over that stupid tree stump.” She let go of him and dusted the dirt off her stomach.

Poe laughed and set his hands on his hips. “I thought Jedi were supposed to be graceful?”

She punched him weakly in the shoulder, which made him laugh even harder.

She rolled her eyes. “This Jedi hasn’t eaten or drank anything for about 12 hours, so if I were you, I would stop being such an ass.”

Poes eyes widened. “Rey... you need to drink something.” A hint of worry was evident in his voice, Rey didn’t quite understand why.

She waved him off and began walking past him. “I’m fine!” 

She was in fact not fine. She stumbled past him, her shoulders bumping into his, and she nearly fell over again.

But before she could stick the landing on her face, Poe grabbed her and helped her stay up. His arm was snaked around her waist and hers around his shoulder. “Let’s get you back to the camp, feed you and get some water in you...okay?”

She huffed. “Okay.”

A satisfactory smile appeared on his face as he looked down at her. “Did you just agree with me without bickering for once?”

She punched him in the stomach, a little harder than the last time.

...

The next time they touched was different. It meant something to the both of them.

Rey woke up abruptly from her slumber. Kylo Ren plagued her dreams with his manipulative and evil ways. No matter how hard she tried to dream of something else, it always came back to him. She hated it. She hated him.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep, she left her quarters and made her way outside. She went to the one place that could make her feel somewhat better... The Falcon.

She tip toed whilst outside as if she was trying not to wake anyone. When she was nearing the falcon, she heard a branch snap behind her. There was only so much light around the ship that she couldn’t see who the culprit was. 

“Rey?!” The voice whisper-shouted, and she could recognize that tone anywhere.

She turned her head quick to see Poe in the darkness. He stepped into the light and made his way beside her. 

She noticed that he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black shorts that looked a little wet. She looked him up and down quick before realizing that she probably shouldn’t be doing that. He didn’t seem to notice though. 

“Poe... what are you doing out here?” 

A forced smile grazed his lips. “I had a nightmare. I just came out here to clear my head.” That explained his clothes.

“Me too.” Before Rey could think about what she was doing, she grabbed his hand and led them both to the side of the falcon that they could climb. They made their way up to the top, and both laid down beside the other—their gaze up at the stars.

They sat in a comfortable silence, until Poe broke it. “Ren was torturing you.” 

Rey sat up and looked at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

He flickered his eyes over to her, but he remained in his position—both his hands resting under his head. “In my dream, I mean.” 

“Oh.” 

“I was in the room, that room, restrained by the metal and whatnot... and then he brings you in.” His voice was quiet, and less full then it usually was. “And he tortures you right in front of me. But I’m locked in, so I can’t do a damn thing about it.”

Rey’s hand instinctively went over and rested itself on his leg. 

“It’s okay. That will never happen... you understand that right?” She smiled softly at him.

Poe finally sat up. He moved closer to her—so close that their legs and sides were touching. It felt hard for her to breathe... and she didn’t quite get why. She took her hand off his leg, and instead of bringing it to her lap, it was being intertwined with his before she could even blink.

She swallowed hard. She had never felt this close to him before... something about his curly hair and kind eyes made her feel... odd. She wanted to touch him... his lips, cheeks. She wanted to run her hand through his hair. 

But instead she just gave his hand a squeeze, and smiled at the man instead. 

There was longing in his eyes, she could tell, but she wasn’t ready... she didn’t understand... she was beginning to understand... but not quite there yet.

...

The next time they touched changed everything. It was only days after the incident on top of the Falcon. Even thinking about that sent shivers up Rey’s spine. Being that close to him... holding his hand... his eyes fixated on her—it made her feel odd, but she liked the feeling. 

Her and Poe had went on like it hadn’t happened. They were still friendly with each other, and didn’t touch anymore than usual. She did notice that his eyes lingered on her longer than anyone else, though. 

Before she could think of acting on it, Poe was being sent on a mission to scout and recruit members for the resistance. It was apparently dangerous, so Leia assigned only Poe and Chewie to go.

Rey had begged her to be sent on it as well, but Leia refused. “You’re too important to us, Rey.” She said in a calm tone.

A confused look appeared on Rey’s face and she was angry that he had to risk his life while she stayed here to train. “Poes important too! He’s important to us too! To me...”

Leia smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Of course he is...so why don’t you go tell him that?”

Rey looked at her master longingly—like she needed strength to do this. She hadn’t been trained to deal with feelings like this...with situations like this...hell she didn’t even know what these feelings were.

Leia just patted her shoulder. “Go. They’re leaving soon.”

Rey did. She ran to the falcon and saw Poe standing in front of it next to Finn. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. She watched for a little before making her way over to the pair. 

Poes eyes lit up when he saw her coming towards them. “Rey.” 

She smiled, her heart beating out of her chest. 

“I’ll leave you two alone...” Finn said as he walked away. Rey ignored the huge smirk that was on her best friends face.

“Hi.” Was all she said.

Poe took a step closer to her. “Hi.” 

Her eyes made their way to his hair, then to the chain that was around his neck, then to his lips, then finally to his eyes. “I just... I wanted to say goodbye.” 

He nodded. 

“This mission is dangerous... and I want you to know that you need to be careful. More careful than usual.” She managed to say, without stuttering. 

Poe nodded again. “I will. But why do I need to be extra careful?”

Rey looked down to her feet. “Because... because I need you to come back to me... okay?”

When she looked back up, Poe was smiling at her. “Okay.”

She smiled. “Did you just agree with me without bickering for once?” 

Poe grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. It was everything Rey could have wanted. It was perfect. He was perfect. 

“Yes I did.”

Maybe she would get used to his touch after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (If anyone actually did🤭)  
> This is only my second fic so pls lmk if it was bad or good!! tyyy


End file.
